kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie Arc
The Three Man squad of Valkyrie Arc is the second arc of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Plot Three Man Army Ever since Kenichi defeated Saijo Tsukuba, he attracted the attention of Ragnarok when Haruo Niijima spread the news. Valkyrie ordered her three best men, Taichi Kōga, Kōzō Ukita, and Ikki Takeda to find Kenichi and bring him to her. The news had many members of Ragnarok target Kenichi, so he decided to ask his father for permission to train at Ryozanpaku on the weekends. Kenichi learned more Karate and Jujitsu, some Chinese Kenpo, and was taught by Shigure Kōsaka how to deal with armed opponents. Koga the Kicker Kensei Ma had Kenichi go an errand to get some groceries while practicing an exercise he just taught Kenichi. Miu followed him while doing the same exercise to make him feel better until Ragnarok members showed up led by Koga to bring Kenichi to Kisara. While Miu was beating up the other men, Kenichi had to fight Koga. Kenichi had a hard time until he used Kensei's exercise to knock down Koga with a slight touch. Miu already defeated the other men not too long after Kenichi forcing Koga to retreat. Apachai's training In order to fight Takeda's boxing style, Kenichi has to learn Muay Thai from Apachai Hopachai. Apachai was practicing holding back his power to train Kenichi until he managed to leave one statue standing during his barrage. The first time, Apachai accidentally "killed" Kenichi, but Akisame told him to pretend to be a with a child or animal (the only two reasons Apachai would hold back). The next time, Kenichi was willing to learn Apachai's Muay Thai, because of the amnesia he got from the last time he trained with Apachai. Ukita the Thrower and Takeda the Puncher After a month of Valkyrie's orders, Takeda planned to lure Kenichi by kidnapping his friends. When Ukita heard Shimayama and Tanaka claiming to be Kenichi's friend to get close to Miu, the former kidnapped the two liars. A ransom note was made to Kenichi saying that if Kenichi wants to save his friends, he must battle Ukita and Takeda. Kenichi didn't want to go thinking that he doesn't have any friends until he worried that they would get beaten up. On top of a school building, Kenichi's "friends" confessed that they weren't his friends, Ukita wanted to beat them up, but Kenichi arrived at the last second. He managed to Ukita to a fence when he got grabbed and knocked him out with a knee attack taught by Apachai. Takeda drew a boxing ring with chalk and used a timer for a battle with boxing rules except Kenichi can use any fighting style. Takeda had to upper hand through the beginning, but Kenichi turned the tables by hitting a boxer's weakness, the legs. Takeda was telling Kenichi that friends are nothing when he was abandoned by his former friend in a fight against delinquents during a round break. Kenichi knocked Takeda through a fence and would've sent the latter falling if it wasn't for Kenichi not wanting to kill people. Takeda couldn't pull himself, since his arm was paralyzed from that fight against the delinquents, but Ukita woke up and saved both of the fighters. Unfortunately when Miu arrived, she mistakened them for knocking out Kenichi and gave them a beating. Back at Ryouzanpaku dojo, Kenichi and Ukita were quickly treated for their wounds by Akisame. Takeda then had his broken arm treated that doctors couldn't fix. Surprisingly, Akisame fixed Takeda's arm up after a lot of painful treatments. Major Fights Arc Notes *Kenichi trains at Ryouzanpaku only for weekends. *Kenichi now knows Chinese Kenpo and Muay Thai. *Honoka met the Ryouzanpaku Master's. *Kenichi becames friends with Ikki Takeda and Kōzō Ukita. References Navigation Category:Story arcs